1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet automatic packaging machine, and more particularly to a tablet automatic packaging machine which is capable of automatically recognizing cartridges and cassettes coupled to the cartridges, and a method for automatically recognizing the cassettes coupled to the cartridges thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tablet automatic packaging machine, which may also be referred to as a tablet automatic dispensing machine, serves to automatically dispense tablets prepared based on patients' diseases and automatically package the dispensed tablets based on a dosage unit. The tablet automatic packaging machine is designed such that: a plurality of tablet cassettes, in which various tablets are contained, are installed on a plurality of cassette supporters (hereinafter, referred to as cartridges), respectively; the respective tablet cassettes are controlled to prepare the tablets based on a dosage unit to discharge the prepared tablets to the lower side thereof through passages formed at the cartridges, respectively; the tablets discharged from the cartridges are collected in a hopper; the tablets collected in the hopper are discharged to the lower side thereof; and the tablets discharged from the hopper are contained in pouches to be sealed by packaging means.
Such prior art tablet automatic packaging machines have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 1994-208787 and 1994-248055, and Korean Patent Application No. 2003-77945, etc.
More specifically, the prior art tablet automatic packaging machine is designed such that a memory, such as an EEPROM, can be included in only the tablet cassette, in which tablet information (drug information) or cassette information (cassette serial number, etc.) is recorded in the memory installed in the tablet cassette. The cartridge as a tablet cassette supporter senses states where the tablet cassette is mounted thereon, and receives tablet information and cassette information from the memory of the tablet cassette attached thereto, such that it can automatically recognize the tablet cassette.
The cartridges of the prior art tablet automatic packaging machine are empty in a normal state, and are then operated according to a preparation command inputted from the outside after it receives information recorded in the memory of the tablet cassette. Although a tablet cassette is mounted at another location, since information recorded in the memory of the tablet cassette is read out, preparation is normally performed.
However, if a plurality of tablet cassettes having memories in which information is identically recorded are mounted on the cartridges, since a server prepares tablets based on communication with the tablet automatic packaging machine cannot select one of the plurality of tablet cassettes having identical information, the prior art tablet automatic packaging machine makes medication errors.
Also, the prior art tablet automatic packaging machine has disadvantages in that, since it provides only information of tablets contained in a tablet cassette and information of the tablet cassette to the server but does not provide cartridge information thereto, if a location of tablets, etc., should be searched for as occasion demands, it is difficult to search for the location of the cartridge in which corresponding tablets are contained.
In addition, the prior art tablet automatic packaging machine has drawbacks in that, since only information recorded in a memory of the tablet cassette, for example, cassette information or tablet information, is transmitted to a controller within a cartridge, locations for cartridges not used cannot be directly confirmed at the server side.